


Runner's Body

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Two stories on a single theme.





	Runner's Body

Dean doesn’t _need_ to go running. Watching Cas stretch gets him up to his target heart rate.

* * *

Cas went out for a run early this morning, came back to the Bunker all pumped – sweaty, breathing hard, muscles all buffed, everything _on display_. Dean can’t stop looking at the angel’s _thighs_. He can‘t stop looking at those thick thighs and he can’t stop licking his lips. He can’t pay attention to anything Sam is saying. He can’t stop thinking about licking the sweat off of every inch of Cas’ body. He can’t get control of his heartbeat. He’s pretty sure he’s going insane. Those thighs, man. Those _thighs_.

**Author's Note:**

> The first image is from [don juan...ita](http://don-juanita.tumblr.com/post/120714100463) and the second image is from a tumblr that's gone.


End file.
